Vacances forcées
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Étant impossible de résoudre leurs différences en Angleterre, le ministre Shacklebolt envoie les Aurors Potter et Malfoy dans une belle station finlandaise afin qu'ils résolvent leurs problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais c'est loin d'être gagné...(traduction)


_Hello ! Me voici de retour, avec encore une traduction et encore un Drarry._

 _J'ai trouvé l'histoire très sympa et la façon de l'écrire assez originale. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est de Cheryl Dyson, j'ai simplement fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Résumé : Étant impossible de résoudre leurs différences en Angleterre, le ministre Shacklebolt envoie les Aurors Potter et Malfoy dans une belle station finlandaise afin qu'ils résolvent leurs problèmes une bonne fois pour toute. Mais c'est loin d'être gagné...(traduction)

* * *

 **Vacances forcées**

 **OoOoOo**

Chère Hermione,

Je déteste Kingsley. Simplement parce que Malfoy et moi avons eu un désaccord dans l'Atrium mercredi dernier et brisé des choses diverses et variées (entre autre le nez de Malfoy et mon petit doigt gauche), ce bâtard (Kingsley, pas Malfoy) a décidé de nous envoyer en « vacances forcées afin de « travailler sur nos différences ». La seule différence sur laquelle j'aimerais travailler en ce moment est celle entre un Malfoy qui respire et un Malfoy mort. Franchement, ce stupide crétin ne devrait même pas être Auror ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que tu n'as pas très envie d'entendre mes énièmes remontrances contre Malfoy (même si tu as l'habitude), donc je vais bientôt te laisser. Au fait, nous allons être en Finlande. Dans un hôtel qui est censé être chic. J'espère pour eux qu'ils sont assurés. Je t'écrirais dès que je serais là-bas.

Amitiés,

Harry

OoOoOoO

Chère Mère,

Je serais en Finlande pour les deux prochaines semaines sur une mission importante du ministère avec Potter. Si je vous écris et vous demande quelques objets d'une nature SOMBRE, NE me les envoyez pas. Je ne voudrais pas tuer accidentellement le Survivant dans un accès de rage, avec lequel j'ai eu une certaine expérience. (Kingsley, si vous êtes en train de lire le courrier de mon hibou comme le fichu connard que vous êtes, je ne dis pas ça littéralement, merci beaucoup. Enfin, sachez que je vous hais et que je vous emmerde)

Pour en revenir à vous, Mère, j'espère que vous appréciez votre temps libre en France. Peut-être que je vous rejoindrais d'ici quelques semaines. Si les dépenses des deux semaines piégées avec le Balafré ne m'ont pas trop serré les vis.

Je vous embrasse,

Drago.

OoOoOoO

Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy,

Bienvenue au sein de notre Hôtel Spa, le Levi Resort. Nous espérons que vous trouverez votre chambre agréable durant votre séjour. Vous pouvez également profiter des brochures fournies afin de répondre à vos besoins pour tout ce qui est divertissement et restauration. N'hésitez pas à contacter le personnel de l'hôtel en cas de besoin. Profitez de votre séjour !

Cordialement,

La direction et le personnel de l'Hôtel Spa Levi Resort.

OoOoOoO

Kingsley,

Est-ce que vous vous fichez de moi ? ! Le directeur de l'hôtel refuse de nous donner, à Malfoy et moi, des chambres séparées ! Et sur vos ordres, apparemment. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PARTAGE UNE CHAMBRE AVEC DRAGO MALFOY PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES. Je préfère encore dormir sur un transat au bord de la piscine. Appelez ce putain d'hôtel et changez ça.

Harry

OoOoOoO

Harry,

Drago et toi êtes en Finlande pour apprendre à travailler ensemble _harmonieusemen_ t. Vivre tous les deux dans une chambre est donc un premier pas dans cette direction.

Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon. Sinon...

Kingsley

OoOoOoO

Monsieur le Ministre Shaklebolt,

L'Auror Potter vient de m'informer que la chambre simple pour la durée de notre séjour en Finlande était intentionnel et non une stupide erreur d'écriture. En conséquent, je vous informe de ma démission du Programme d'Auror, avec effet immédiat.

Cordialement,

Drago Malfoy

OoOoOoO

Mr Malfoy,

Cette lettre a pour but de vous informer que votre demande de démission a été refusée. Vous avez donc ordre de retourner à votre travail avec l'Auror Potter dans deux semaines. Profitez de votre séjour dans l'hôtel- spa Levi Resort.

Sincérèrement,

Amélia Codswollop

Assistante du Ministre de la Magie

PS : Certains d'entre nous seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir des vacances payées, alors ne soyez pas si ingrat.

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

J'ai été enlevé et je suis retenu prisonnier. S'il te plaît, envoie-moi les choses suivantes :

_ Quatre savons français qui sont parmi mes préférés.

_ Plusieurs boites de ces chocolats belges que tu m'offres toujours à Noël.

_ Vingt bouteilles de Wisky Pur Feu de chez Ogden.

Amitiés sincères,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Drago,

Cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu te trouves dans une magnifique station de vacances avec l'homme de tes rêves (Tu peux nier autant que tu veux, mais je t'ai déjà vu reluquer le cul de Potter de manière très flagrante)

J'ai joint tes savons et tes chocolats. Tu n'as pas besoin de vingt bouteilles de Wisky Pur Feu, sauf si tu prévois de faire en sorte que Potter soit ivre et de profiter de lui. J'encourage vivement ce plan, donc j'ai ajouté une bouteille de Cognac Remy Martin Louis XIII. Oui, je l'ai volée à la cave privée de mon père, et je le nierais à mort, alors tu ferais mieux de l'utiliser à bon escient.

Tu noteras également le flacon de Lubrifiant à la lavande. Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin d'instructions.

Amuse-toi, chéri !

Pansy

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Puisque nous sommes apparemment contraints de partager une chambre, je prévois d'y passer le moins de temps possible. Je serais donc au court de tennis jusqu'à dix heures, puis à la piscine. Je suppose que tu seras au spa pour te refaire les ongles, je vais donc éviter complètement cette zone.

Passe de bonnes vacances.

Harry.

OoOoOoO

Chéri,

Je suis si fier de tes réalisations d'Auror. Même si j'aimerais que tu parles autrement de l'Auror Potter. Notre famille lui doit beaucoup et j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de lui parler au ministère, il est charmant et délicieux.

J'ai joint un sachet de cette infusion à la camomille que tu aimes comme je sais qu'il est difficile d'en trouver dans cette partie de la Finlande. J'ai aussi rencontré un chef pâtissier délicieux qui remplit toujours mes crêpes d'ingrédients étonnants. C'est un trésor.

Je me réjouie de ta visite quand tu auras fini de remplir ta mission.

Avec tout mon amour,

Ta mère.

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

Potter est décidément un cas désespéré venu tout droit de mes pires cauchemars (et je n'ai jamais lorgné son cul!) Cela fait à peine une journée que nous sommes là et il a déjà vidé la moitié de ses bagages sur le sol. Il est apparemment encore plus cochon que je ne le pensais.

Je te remercie pour le savon, le cognac et les chocolats. J'espère qu'ils m'aideront à rester sain d'esprit. Je pourrais dire que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies envoyé du lubrifiant, mais en fait si, j'y arrive très bien. Bien que cela ne me fera aucun bien. Je ne peux même pas avoir une branlette correcte parce que Kingsley s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de nous forcer à PARTAGER UNE CHAMBRE. Connard.

Et puisque Kingsley a eu la brillante idée de nous réserver une station de ski au beau milieu de l'été, je n'aurais même pas la possibilité de dévaler les pentes pendant que je serais là. Bâtard sadique.

Amitiés,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Même si je suis sûr que tu es tout à fait à ton aise dans ta jupe de tennis, il n'y aucun risque que je m'aventure là où tu seras. Je compte passer des vacances RELAXANTES et la seule transpiration que j'aurais sera dans le sauna. Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour à la station thermale, POUR UN MASSAGE (non pour une manucure, crétin fini).

En outre, reste en dehors de mes affaires, Mère et Pansy m'ont envoyé des objets pour me garder sain d'esprit et je ne veux pas que tu les tripotes.

Drago

PS : J'espère que tu vas te noyer dans la piscine.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Je n'ai pas l'intention de « tripoter » tes affaires. Tu as probablement placé un sort de magie noire dessus de toute façon. J'ai remarqué qu'il t'a fallu 23 minutes pour aligner tes articles de toilette sur la commode. Es-tu toujours aussi ridiculement soigné ? As-tu toujours besoin de six lotions hydratantes différentes ? Essaye de ne pas fondre dans le sauna. Avec toute cette moiteur, tu pourras suer jusqu'à crever. Non pas que ce serait une mauvaise chose.

Harry

PS : Pas de danger de noyade dans la piscine, désolé. J'ai oublié mon maillot de bain, j'ai l'impression.

OoOoOoO

Drago,

Merlin, tu es vraiment dans le déni, mon pauvre. Au début, c'était mignon, mais maintenant ça me tape sur le nerfs. Ne me fait pas venir là-bas.

Avec tout mon amour,

Pansy

OoOoOoO

Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy,

Nous vous remercions de vous êtes inscrits à notre rencontre de matchs de Quidditch ! Je sais que nos clients seront ravis de regarder d'estimés Aurors jouer contre notre équipe du personnel. Votre renommée en tant que joueurs de Quidditch est bien connue, même ici en Finlande. Nous avons organisé une très brève séance d'autographe après le math. Merci encore de nous avoir rejoints.

Amélia Lehtonen

Directrice des Animations et Spectacles

Hôtel spa Levi Resort

OoOoOoO

Harry,

Désolé qu'il m'ait fallu si longtemps pour te répondre, la garde de Rose m'a tenu occupée ! Elle a presque dormi toute la nuit, ce qui est très agréable. Je pense que Ron se serait endormi dans son petit-déjeuner si elle avait pleuré une nuit de plus. Sa préoccupation est toujours aussi adorable (mais ne va pas lui répéter)

Quant à Malfoy, peut-être devrais-tu essayer de faire comme l'a suggéré Kingsley et d'apprendre à vous entendre. Même s'il est encore un peu crétin sur les bords, je pense qu'il a un peu grandi. En outre, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé rejoindre le programme des Aurors s'il n'avait pas montré une certaine aptitude. Il suffit de faire de ton mieux pour faire la paix avec lui, pas vrai ?

Profite de tes vacances. Oh, j'ai mis quelques photos de Rose pour toi ! N'est-elle pas trop mignonne ?

Bisous

Hermione

OoOoOoO

Mère,

Je vous remercie pour le thé. J'espère que la camomille apaisera mes nerfs.

J'avoue avoir un peu tiqué aux mots « charmant et délicieux » concernant Potter. Même avec toute la magie du monde, je doute qu'il y arrive un jour.

Je me réjouie de rencontrer ce chef pâtissier qui vous plaît tant. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'au moins une douzaine de crêpes aux noisettes comme récompense pour avoir survécu à ce voyage. L'endroit où nous sommes logés est en fait très bien, sauf que tout mon plaisir est gâché par la proximité de Saint Potter.

Drago

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Potter est d'un ridicule affligeant et un odieux Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui le moins du monde.

Vient ici, s'il te plaît. Un esprit intelligent et civilisé serait le bienvenue.

Sincèrement,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Contrairement à toi, je suis en mesure de trouver rapidement et efficacement mes affaires. Au lieu de foncer partout comme un Eruptif alors que certaines personnes essaient de faire une sieste... Est-il vraiment nécessaire de claquer toutes les portes de la chambre ?

Si tu souhaites quelques conseils sur l'hygiène et les soins personnels, il suffit de demander, Potter. Je serais heureux de te suggérer quelques produits pour la peau. Bien que tes cheveux soient au-delà de mes compétences.

Pas de maillot de bain ? Franchement, qui se rendrait à une station de vacances sans maillot de bain ? Honte à toi, Potter. Bien que, je suis sûr que la direction de l'hôtel fera une exception et permettra au Golden Boy de nager nu. Peut-être même que cela attirera quelques fans, ou des clientes vieilles et riches qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de mater des mâles dans une piscine.

Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que cette rencontre de match de Quidditch ? Je n'ai pas signé pour un match de Quidditch. Avec une séance d'autographes ? Honnêtement, Potter, ton ego ne connait aucune limite. Je refuse de participer à une rencontre ridicule de Quidditch. Surtout si nous allons jouer dans la même équipe !

Drago

OoOoOoO

Chère Hermione,

Rose est absolument adorable. Fait-lui un bisou pour moi. Je suis sûr de lui ramener un cadeau. La boutique de souvenirs de l'hôtel possède une belle sélection de cadeaux finlandais, même pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Je pense ramener quelque chose pour Ron aussi, comme ça il ne fera pas la tête. Je serais bientôt rentré et je te promets de m'occuper de Rose une nuit, afin que Ron et toi puissiez avoir un peu de temps pour vous.

Bisous,

Harry

PS : Je ne veux pas parler de Malfoy et de son irritabilité excessive et de son insistance à être parfait, alors même que c'est la sieste. Je suis heureux de constater qu'il dort la bouche ouverte et qu'il ronfle même un peu, il n'est pas si parfait, après tout.

OoOoOoO

Drago,

Par Salazar, non, je ne viendrais pas ici. Il est déjà assez révoltant de vous regarder danser l'un autour de l'autre, toi et Potter, lors des cérémonies de ce ministère stupide. Je refuse d'être soumise à une location romantique. Le spa a l'air bien, cependant, d'après les brochures. Tu as essayé le parafango ?

Peut-être que tu devrais emmener Potter danser. Non pas parce que tu es attiré par lui, mais pense combien le héros serait mortifié si tu lui demandais. J'en ris d'avance.

Passe un bon moment !

Pansy

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Je ne claque pas les portes, elles se ferment d'elles-mêmes automatiquement et il n'y en a que deux. Et j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit, mais je cherchais mon écran total. Et qui ferait la sieste six heures par jour ? Honnêtement.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide concernant mon hygiène personnelle, je te remercie. (mais ce truc rose sentait assez bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est?) Je ne vais pas nager nu de sitôt – attends, c'était un compliment ? Oui, c'en était certainement un. Tu as laissé entendre que nager nu dans la piscine attirerait des fans. Merci, Malfoy. Cela signifie beaucoup, venant de toi.

Je ne savais rien à propos de ce fichu match de Quidditch ! J'ai parlé à Amelia Lehtonen et apparemment, il a été organisé par Kingsley. Je jure par Merlin que cet homme va payer quand je serais rentré. Si je survis à cela. J'ai essayé d'annuler, mais Amelia doit être à Serpentard dans ce pays. Elle tenait un petit garçon adorable qui m'a distrait de toutes mes questions au sujet du match de Quidditch et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, j'ai donné mon accord. Merde, pourquoi suis-je une chiffe molle avec les enfants ? Rose va s'en donner à cœur joie.

De toute façon, le match tient toujours. J'ai bien l'intention de te monter et de te jeter à terre. Juste pour que tu saches.

Harry

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

Il est bon de savoir que tu viendras à mon secours en cas de besoin. Potter et moi ne dansons pas l'un autour de l'autre, nous nous envoyons juste quelques coups de poings de temps en temps. Parce que Potter est trop barbare pour se battre avec des sorts comme un sorcier convenable.

J'ai demandé un massage dans la chambre pour tout à l'heure, et un parafango pour demain. Et le sauna est divin !

Ne pense pas un instant que je vais me laisser avoir par tes ruses. Je ne vais certainement pas demander à Potter d'aller danser car ça pourrait se finir dans un bain de sang.

Bien à toi,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Cher Harry,

Je suis sûre que Rose va profiter de tout ce que pourra ramener son oncle Harry. Je suis sûr que Ron va profiter aussi de ce que tu lui apporteras, surtout si c'est orange fluo.

Nous allons certainement accepter ton offre pour la garde d'enfants ! Je pense que nous pourrions le faire durant les quelques heures où il n'y pas de coliques ou de couches souillées.

J'aimerais faire un commentaire su le fait que tu observais Malefoy avec intérêt pendant qu'il dormait, mais tu as déjà entendu mon opinion sur la question.

Bisous,

Hermione

OoOoOoO

Potter et Malfoy,

Vous jouerez ce match à la station ou bien je prendrais les frais de ce voyage sur votre salaire.

Kingsley

OoOoOoO

Drago chéri,

Essaye de t'entendre avec l'Auror Potter, tu pourrais même trouvé quelques points en commun. Peut-être que lorsque tu auras fini avec ton affectation actuelle, tu pourrais l'amener ici, en France. Pierre serait enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux et je suis sûre que tu passerais d'aussi bonnes vacances.

Ne travaille pas trop dur.

Bien à toi,

Ta mère

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Je ne fais la sieste que durant deux heures, je te remercie. J'ai aussi un massage de prévu cet après-midi, donc, s'il te plaît, disparaît un maximum de ma vue.

Tu as _reniflé_ mes lotions ? Merlin. Le « truc rose et parfumé » est une crème pour les mains très chère et très rare. Très peu de gens savent comment la préparer. Naturellement, je suis une de ces personnes. Bien que si tu veux utiliser ça, tu devras acheter les ingrédients pour moi.

Je ne t'ai certainement pas complimenté, imbécile. Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer que ton ego va probablement dépérir de ne pas être adulé chaque seconde et que seule une tentative désespérée d'attirer l'attention sur toi te sauverait de la folie.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne puisses pas tenir une conversation cinq minutes sans être distrait par des petits enfants et des chatons, franchement. Malheureusement pour nous, j'ai aussi parlé avec Mme Lethonen, et comme tu t'en doutes, Kingsley, a signé une sorte d'accord disant que nous jouerions au match en échange d'un tarif réduit sur notre chambre.

J'ai voulu payer ma chambre, mais Mme Lethonen étant définitivement une Serpentard a refusé catégoriquement. Pour aggraver les choses, nous allons devoir jouer en tant que Poursuiveurs afin de ne pas donner à notre équipe un « avantage injuste ». Je l'ai prié de me laissé jouer « Batteur » mais elle a en quelque sorte eu l'impression que je pourrais t'attaquer à la place des autres joueurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Drago

PS : C'est quoi cette histoire de me _monter_ ? Personne ne montera quiconque durant ces vacances, je t'assures, Potter, si l'un d'entre nous « monte » l'autre, c'est moi qui serait dessus. Même si je suis impressionné que tu aies la possibilité de faire des insinuations sexuelles. Ta main doit vraiment être fatiguée pour écrire ce genre de choses.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Je n'ai fait aucune insinuation sexuelle ! Tu as le culot de parler de mon ego quand le tien pourrait contenir toute l'Europe ? Et je n'ai pas reniflé tes fichues lotions et crème pour les mains. J'ai juste senti l'odeur quand j'étais à côté. Mais puisque tu m'as fait une offre, je t'achèterais les ingrédients pour en faire un peu pour moi. J'aime ça.

Je préfère encore devenir fou. Crois-moi sur ce point.

Ça ne me dérange pas d'être Poursuiveur. Essaye de suivre.

Harry.

PS : tu as touché le fond, tu le sais ça ?

OoOoOoO

Drago chéri,

Ça finira dans le sang ? J'en doute fort. Ça finira dans la chambre à coucher, c'est plus probable. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas juste de le peloter ? Tu pourrais être agréablement surpris.

Bien à toi,

Pansy

PS : ramène-moi un peu d'huile de massage finlandais.

OoOoOoO

Kingsley,

Je vous déteste.

Harry Potter

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Ce n'est pas de l'ego, c'est la vérité. Et le parfum que tu aimes est vanille-menthe. Si tu achètes les ingrédients, je pourrais me convaincre d'en préparer un peu pour toi. Si tu me le demandes gentiment.

Potter, on ne peut-être fou et être célèbre. Accepte-le.

Je pense plutôt que c'est TOI qui devras ME suivre. Je ferais des cercles autour de toi.

Drago

PS : il n'y pas assez de Wisky Pure Feu pour me convaincre que j'ai touché le fond. Surtout venant de toi.

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi pour me suggérer ces plans de malade ? Des plans qui me conduirait droit à Azkaban pour avoir tué Potter, ou vice versa.

Je t'apporte ton huile de massage.

Bien à toi,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Tant que Malfoy et toi vous entendez quand vous serez rentrés, je me moque de savoir ce que tu penses de moi.

Kingsley

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Vanille-menthe ? Sympa. Si tu me laisses la liste des ingrédients, je te passerai commande dès que nous serons rentrés. Si ça ne te dérange pas. Je peux utiliser un peu de la tienne en attendant ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait rire ? Est-ce que la fin du monde est proche ?

Tu n'es pas censé voler en cercle autour de moi, tu es censé voler en cercle autour du TERRAIN. Ais-je besoin d'expliquer les règles du Quidditch ? (finalement, le monde tourne toujours. Je me sens rassuré tout à coup)

Harry

PS : Merde, je vais annuler immédiatement cette commande de Wisky Pure Feu. Que dirais-tu de cognac ? Brandy ? Gin ? Champagne ?

PPS : j'ai vu la façon dont tu t'es occupé de ce trou du cul homophobe au jardin ce matin. C'était impressionnant. Bien joué.

PPPS : A tout à l'heure sur le terrain !

OoOoOoO

Drago,

Si tu te sers de ton charme sur Potter au lieu d'agir comme un idiot, il pourrait te manger dans la main. Au sens propre.

Penses-y.

Je te remercie mon chéri. Blaise te dit salut. (en fait il dit : « Va te faire foutre et amuse-toi à baiser Potter » mais ça veut dire salut.

Bien à toi,

Pansy

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

En fait, la pensée de Potter me mangeant dans la main est assez séduisante. Avec peut-être des fraises couvertes de chantilly. Hmm...

Dit à Blaise que je lui dis« Idem ». A l'exception d'un peu de Potter. Je ne partage pas.

Amitiés,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Viens-tu réellement de dire s'il te plaît ? A moi ? Tu as raison, la fin du monde est proche.

Je ne peux pas croire que je dise ça, mais...oui, tu peux utiliser ma crème pour les mains. Tant que tu l'utilises avec _parcimonie._

Tu es de nouveau redevenu un bâtard, on dirait. Les choses ont l'air à nouveau normales. Tu ne peux pas nier que le commentaire sur le Whisky Pure Feu sentait le flirt. Tu _flirtes_ avec moi, Potter. Cependant, Pansy m'a envoyé une bouteille de cognac exceptionnellement chère, si jamais tu souhaites partager un verre après cette farce qu'est ce match de Quidditch.

L'idiot à l'extérieur du spa était désagréable. Je suis presque retourné me faire faire un autre massage après l'avoir copieusement engueulé. Certaines personnes sont pathétiquement faibles d'esprit.

D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies complimenté. A croire qu'il y a une nouvelle fin du monde.

Oui, on se voit sur le terrain.

OoOoOoO

Drago,

Félicitations pour t'être débarrassé de ton déni. Cela devenait fastidieux. Je suis curieuse, cependant, de savoir ce qui t'a poussé à dire ça. Des détails, mon chéri ! Blaise dit que si Potter avait été son genre, il l'aurait baisé à Poudlard au lieu de le suivre partout durant des années.

Ne crucifie pas la messagère.

Bien à toi,

Pansy

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Bon jeu, pas vrai ? Putain, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué au Quidditch ! Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons gagné. Je me suis presque disloqué la hanche au dernier but quand ce Batteur costaud a visé ma tête. Comment sont les services de massage ici ? Je pense qu'il m'en faudrait un.

Tu manies assez bien le Souafle, et tes compétences de vol n'ont pas diminué. Et oui, c'est un compliment. Encore. Et je suis vraiment en train de flirter avec toi. Je ne savais pas que tu serais aussi accommodant, ça fait des années que j'ai commencé.

Le Cognac est une idée brillante. Mais pas aussi brillante qu'un massage. Je devrais prendre l'ascenseur au lieu des escaliers. J'ai l'impression que je ne sens plus mes jambes. Et dire que je dois rencontrer le délégué Finlandais, comme l'a demandé Kingsley. Je le hais vraiment. Kingsley, je veux dire, pas le délégué. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Comment as-tu pu échapper à cet ordre ?

Harry

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Je pensais que j'étais toujours en forme, mais apparemment pas. Le Quidditch devrait être ajouté à l'entraînement des Aurors. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi douloureux depuis notre première semaine de formation.

Je te remercie pour le compliment. Encore. Je suis choqué à nouveau. Tu as été assez brillant là-bas. Je suppose que je peux admettre que j'ai toujours aimé te regarder voler. Sauf quand tu me prenais le Vif d'or.

Il y a des ANNÉES ? Tu veux dire depuis Poulard ou depuis notre formation d'Auror ?

Leurs services de massage ne sont pas mauvais, mais les miens sont mieux. Que dirais-tu d'un verre de cognac suivi d'un massage après la douche ?

Drago

PS : J'ai échappé à cet ordre parce que je suis intelligent et parce que Kingsley ne me fait pas confiance pour tout ce qui touche à la diplomatie.

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

Je ne l'ai pas embrassé.

Dit à Blaise de garder ses mains sales là où il les met d'habitude.

Amitiés,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Malfoy,

Je me sens un peu mieux à présent que je sais que tu souffres, toi aussi. Je vais certainement demander à Kingsley d'ajouter le Quidditch au programme des Aurors. En fait, nous devrions avoir des équipes interministérielles. Pourquoi n'en n'avons-nous pas ?

Je dirais que je flirte avec toi depuis la « défaite de Voldemort », parce que tu étais un con à Poudlard. Magnifique, certes, mais un con tout de même.

Tu m'offres un cognac cher et un massage ? Je serais un idiot si je refusais. (Malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas un idiot) Quelle heure te conviendrait ?

Harry

PS : Si les compétences de massage sont à la hauteur, je nous paierais le dîner.

OoOoOoO

Drago,

On en reparlera à ton retour. J'ai hâte de voir tes souvenirs récoltés par la Pensine.

Pansy

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Nous n'avons sans doute pas d'équipes interministérielles parce que certains de nos département restent sans espoir (comme le Service des usages abusifs de la magie) voire même effrayants (Langue-de-Plomb). Le Département des Aurors s'en sortirait mieux, je pense.

J'admets que je n'étais pas aussi charmant qu'aujourd'hui lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Mais tu n'étais pas un rayon de soleil non plus.

Je vois que ton idiotie va et vient. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit absente aujourd'hui.

Ma douche devrait prendre environ 45 minutes donc disons...sept heures trente ? Sauf si tu te joints à moi dans ladite douche, donc on sera plus proche de neuf heures dans ce cas.

Si mes compétences de massage sont à la hauteur (et elles le sont), tu ferais mieux de faire appel au service de chambre à l'avance parce que tu ne seras pas en mesure de te déplacer.

Drago

OoOoOoO

Malefoy,

Désolé de ne pas avoir été plus sympa et courtois à Poudlard. C'est difficile avec un cinglé psychopathe qui complote pour te tuer à chaque instant.

Mon idiotie est absente aujourd'hui ? Merci pour ça. J'aurais voulu écrire une meilleure réplique, mais j'ai bien peur que ta proposition d'une douche à deux n'ait détruit chez moi toute pensée rationnelle.

A moins que tu ne plaisantes. Dans le cas où tu ne plaisanterais pas, je serais là à 7h30. Avec le dîner.

Harry

PS : je ne suis même pas sûr que le Département des Aurors pourrait aligner une équipe de Quidditch décente. Ron et Dean peuvent voler, mais Harris ne pourrait pas rester sur un balai même si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être que nous devrions essayé une sorte de jeu d'Attrapeur ?

PPS : je ne peux pas attendre de connaître tes compétences de massage. Et toutes les autres compétences que tu caches.

OoOoOoO

Potter,

La douche et moi t'attendons. Dépêche-toi.

Drago

OoOoOoO

Drago Malfoy,

Dans le cas où tu te réveillerais à mon retour, je viens d'aller chercher du café et un bon petit-déjeuner. Je pense que nous allons en avoir besoin, surtout depuis que nous avons sauté le dîner. Tu me dois toujours un massage, bien que tes talents de savonnages soient prodigieuses. Je me sens encore douloureux, peut-être qu'une autre douche après ton massage pourra m'aider à me sentir mieux ?

Maintenant, je sais que tu sais baiser, tu as été génial.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je serais bientôt de retour. J'espère que tu es encore au lit. Je promets de te faire quelque chose qui en vaut largement la peine...

Harry

OoOoOoO

Potter,

Je te remercie pour ce mot qui me dit où tu te trouves. Si tu étais parti sans m'en laisser, j'aurais été forcé de balancer tes affaires dans la piscine. Le petit-déjeuner s'annonce divin. Si tu peux récupérer un moka à la cerise et quelques scones au passage, je te laisserais savoir si cette crème pour les mains que tu aimes tant est comestible.

Je compte te démontrer mes compétences de massage dès que tu seras ici, ainsi que mes compétences de savonnages comme tu les appelles. Les deux seront évidemment dans cet ordre.

Encore une fois, _dépêche-toi_. Je me languis de te voir au lit, nu, ma main travaille déjà toute seule.

Drago

OoOoOoO

Pansy,

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas chopé Potter, il y a des années ? Je pense qu'il va falloir que je rattrape le temps perdu. Rendez-vous dans un mois.

Bien à toi,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Drago,

Je me dépêche ! Ça leur prend juste du temps de trouver tout ce que tu veux. En outre, le directeur de l'hôtel m'a demandé que tu t'abstiennes de prendre les femmes de ménage comme messagères pour ton courrier et d'ouvrir les portes pour leur crier que tu as besoin des services de messagerie.

Si tu te branles, attends au moins que j'arrive. J'aimerais regarder. Et aider.

Tu vas sans doute avoir un moka vanille parce que ça prend trop de temps.

Harry

PS : j'envoie ce mot par femme de ménage parce qu'elle a gracieusement offert d'attendre une réponse. S'il te plaît, note que je suis un gars jaloux et que je déteste avoir à tuer.

OoOoOoO

Kingsley,

Malefoy et moi allons beaucoup mieux. Je suppose que c'était une bonne idée après tout, donc nous avons décidé de prolonger notre séjour de quelques semaines dans l'intérêt de la coopération du ministère. Ne vous embêtez pas à envoyer un hibou. Nous serons beaucoup trop occupés à coopérer pour répondre.

Harry

OoOoOoO

Drago,

enfin, il était temps. Attends, un mois ?

J'espère que vous allez survivre tous les deux.

Bisous,

Pansy

OoOoOoO

Mère,

Comme toujours, vous aviez raison. Il a fallu quelques jours, mais Harry Potter et moi nous entendons beaucoup mieux.

Nous serons en Finlande quelques semaines, mais je vous promets que nous nous arrêterons en France sur le chemin du retour.

Bien à vous,

Drago

OoOoOoO

Parkinson,

Mission accomplie. J'étais certain qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer, mais tu avais raison. Ci-joint, tu pourras trouver des billets de saisons pour les Canons de Chudley. Comme promis.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ministre de la Magie

******** FIN


End file.
